<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by Vitexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072785">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy'>Vitexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa publicly humiliates his toy but only because he knows Hongjoong can handle it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I wrote something really short! </p><p>Idk what this in. Some...fucktoy!au with no actual backstory to explain what's happening or why. Please just accept it. If that's not really your thing don't read. I just felt like writing a gratuitous kink fic before I start orientation tomorrow (I'm terrified you guys ;n;)</p><p>I am actually working on something though. My usual, unnecessarily long, with too much backstory and/or world building fic so look out for that in the future but for now here is some gross seongjoong porn cause I felt like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong bites down on his bottom lip, teeth digging into his gloss covered lip. He finally sinks down on Seonghwa’s cock, his hole finally relaxed enough for him to sit comfortably. The stretch is still intense though. Hongjoong swears he can feel it all the way up his spine. He breathes in through his nose carefully, trying to be unobtrusive to keep Seonghwa’s attention off of him. It’s hard when Hongjoong’s lips are practically right against the elder’s ear. </p><p>The fingers running along bumps of Hongjoong’s spine stop, and Seonghwa suddenly pauses mid-sentence. Hongjoong restshis chin ontop of Seonghwa’s shoulder, turning his head just the tiniest bit so he can release his breath silently. Is he in trouble? He’s been quiet just as Seonghwa told him to be, but the man’s body language has him on edge, and he freezes on Seonghwa’s lap. </p><p>Seonghwa’s fingers finally move again, trailing down each ridge of Hongjoong’s spine until he reaches the small of his back. Then he spreads his fingers out, digging his nails into the flesh of Hongjoong’s ass. The smaller man releases a stuttered breath at the action. It’s not even all that audible, but Seonghwa still pulls his hand away to bring it down with a loud, resounding smack. </p><p>Hongjoong jolts, not so much because it hurts but because it takes him by surprise and the noise it produces is embarrassingly loud. This fact is evidenced by the way the other people in the room laugh, ice cubes clinking in their glasses as they take sips of their drinks. </p><p>It’s a private party hosted in one of the private rooms in the bar, but Seonghwa had brought him along partly as his own form of entertainment and partly just to show his new toy off. Hongjoong is equal parts proud and mortified by the notion. </p><p>Seonghwa turns his head to the side so his lips brush against the shell of Hongjoong’s ear. The smaller man shivers at the touch, lips parted as he tries to catch his breath as quietly as possible. “Well?” Seonghwa prompts him. “Are you going to do your job or not?” Although he speaks into Hongjoong’s ear, his voice is loud enough for everyone else to hear. He brings his hand down against Hongjoong’s ass again, squeezing hard enough that Hongjoong clenches up around his cock. Seonghwa groans at the feel, loosening up his grip enough to palm at Hongjoong’s ass instead. </p><p>“That’s a good toy,” Seonghwa compliments him, biting back another groan when Hongjoong loosens up before clenching down again. “Make me cum just like this.” Then in a quieter tone so only Hongjoong can hear he adds, “and if you’re good I’ll reward you later.” </p><p>The smaller man shudders at the promise, chest heaving as he carefully circles his hips, working up a small rhythm of grinding down on Seonghwa’s lap as he loosens and tightens up around the elder’s cock. </p><p>“Be nice to him,” an older gentleman comments before he sips at his amber drink. “Just fuck him properly. It’ll be a good show.” More laughter resounds at his statement, and Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut to block out the noises, focusing on pleasing Seonghwa instead. That’s why he’s here after all. To service Seonghwa. To service his cock. Hongjoong tries to stay focused on that. </p><p>It’s hard, though, when his own neglected erection is pressed up against Seonghwa’s crisp business shirt. Every time he grinds down or circles his hips it brushes up against the cool material, and Hongjoong has to resist the urge to rut against his master’s stomach like a dumb slut. </p><p>This isn’t about him after all. He’s no more than a decoration, a pretty little toy for him to show off. Hongjoong’s pleasure is secondary, which is why he almost can’t hold back his pained cry when he feels the tip of Seonghwa’s cock pressed up against his prostate. It’s a muffled noise, only loud enough that Seonghwa hears, but he hears it and that’s the problem. </p><p>“Don’t move,” he commands, grabbing Hongjoong by the hips to hold him still. “Stay right here.” </p><p>Hongjoong obeys, holding his pressure steady even as it tortures him. A bead of precume dribbles out from the tip of his cock, and he wonders how much trouble he’ll be in if he ruins Seonghwa’s shirt. As he forces himself to squeeze around Seonghwa’s thick cock, milking the man with his tight hole as best he can, a wet spot begins to form on Seonghwa’s shirt, smearing back onto Hongjoong’s cock. There’s no way Seonghwa doesn’t notice, but he doesn’t mention it, and Hongjoong wonders if that means he’s in the clear or not. </p><p>“You’re so mean to your toys,” someone says. Hongjoong ears perk at the voice, and he shudders as another wave of pleasure ripples up his spine when Seonghwa’s cock rubs against his prostate. Toys. Plural because Seonghwa has had more than just Hongjoong before. He’s the only one now, but he knows Seonghwa has had others. </p><p>His handler had drilled that into his head when Seonghwa had chosen him of all people. Nothing about it really made sense. Seonghwa had experience with previous toys, all from very high end handlers and backgrounds. By contrast, Hongjoong came from a much more lower end dealer. It didn’t make any sense. Seonghwa had no reason to seek out someone like Hongjoong from a trader like Hongjoong’s. His handler had made it very clear that he better not be one of the toys Seonghwa returned. </p><p>However, just like Seonghwa didn’t have a great track record with his own toys, Hongjoong didn’t exactly have a great record of being kept, and his handler had made it crystal clear that he was sick of seeing Hongjoong come back around to him time and time again. </p><p>It’s been over a year now, and although Seonghwa has had toys previously he’s kept Hongjoong ever since. </p><p>“It’s not that I’m mean to my toys, Yunho, you’re just too nice to yours,” Seonghwa sneers back at him. “Where is yours anyways?” he asks. </p><p>“At home,” Yunho responds, “because I’m not mean enough to subject him to the same things you do to poor Hongjoong here.” </p><p>The toy releases a small breath, turning his head into Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa digs his nails into the curve of Hongjoong’s ass in warning, so he places a small kiss at the base of his master’s neck before turning away again. </p><p>“Hng,” Hongjoong moans through gritted teeth as he works himself on Seonghwa’s cock. Make him cum. Hongjoong focuses on that order, trying his best to ignore his own pleasure and desire to cum. </p><p>Seonghwa moves one hand up from Hongjoong’s ass to thread his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair. He tugs the smaller man closer to him, lips curling a little at the hiss Hongjoong releases in response. “Hurry up and make yourself useful or I’ll tie up your useless little cock for a week. Now use your little slut hole properly.” Hongjoong bites back a whimper at the threat, once again tightening up Seonghwa’s cock. </p><p>He sets up a rhythm then, staying quiet and still on Seonghwa’s cock like he commanded and doing his best milk the elder’s cock. </p><p>“I’m not mean,” Seonghwa denies, turning his attention back to his friends. “He can handle it anyways.” </p><p>“If you say so,” Yunho says before taking a sip of his drink. “Though I do suppose he’s been around the longest.” He eyes the naked expanse of Hongjoong’s back, shiny and slick with sweat, and tilts his head thoughtfully. </p><p>“And he’ll stay that way so long as he’s a good toy who listens,” Seonghwa coos, running his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair in an almost affectionate manner. </p><p>Hongjoong sucks in a breath, renewing his effort as he grinds down while tightening up on Seonghwa’s cock. He does this repeatedly, working the man over until his fingers dig harshly into Hongjoong’s hair, tugging his head back and tilting it up towards the ceiling. </p><p>“There you go,” Seonghwa encourages in a growl, as controlled as ever even when he cums. He grinds his hips up into Hongjoong finally releasing inside of the smaller man with a muted moan. “That’s a good boy. That’s how you do it.” </p><p>Hongjoong stills on his lap, pants coming out as silent breaths as he feels the warmth Seonghwa paints inside of him. When he’s satisfied, Seonghwa releases his hold on Hongjoong’s hair, and his toy’s head drops forward onto his shoulder. He stays like that, sitting on Seonghwa’s cock while the man returns to his conversation with the others like he hadn’t just forced Hongjoong to milk him to an orgasm in front of them all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later, when Seonghwa is finally finished with his meeting, he carries Hongjoong out to the car, the driver already holding the door open for them. He’s careful to lie Hongjoong’s tired and naked body into the back of the car. The driver doesn’t even blink when Seonghwa pulls back, revealing Hongjoong’s sprawled body, his cock still half hard from all the teasing today. </p><p>His chest heaves, arousal still coursing through his veins, but finally able to properly make some sounds. Seonghwa closes the door with a slam before moving around the back of the car to the other side to slip in next to Hongjoong. “You did so well today,” he compliments the smaller man, reaching down to cup his chin. </p><p>Hongjoong hums at the praise, lifting his head up to snuggle into Seonghwa’s lap. “You called me a good boy at the end instead of your toy,” he points out. </p><p>“Small mistakes,” Seonghwa dismisses, pressing his fingers against Hongjoong’s lips until they finally part. Then he shoves them inside, Hongjoong gagging as they press down on his tongue, into the back of his throat. “Do you really want to be a smartass with me right now too? You were good, but you haven’t gotten your reward yet. Do you want to forfeit it?” </p><p>“No,” Hongjoong denies quickly, pressing his face into Seonghwa’s hip as he languidly stretches his legs out. He feels Seonghwa’s fingers touch his neck, and his breath hitches. They move further down, his palm pressing down against Hongjoong’s skin as Seonghwa moves his hand further down his toy’s body. It’s a slick slide as Hongjoong’s skin is still damp from sweat. </p><p>His back arches up and bites down into his master’s dress shirt when Seonghwa’s hand runs down his belly, fingernails gently scraping against the sensitive skin there, before he continues further down to Hongjoong’s neglected cock. He palms at his toy’s balls, laughing at the way Hongjoong bucks his hips up in response, his small cock quick to become hard under Seonghwa’s ministration. </p><p>“What do you want?” the elder asks nonchalantly as the car smoothly glides into motion. He wraps his fingers around Hongjoong’s shaft, pumping his sensitive cock until Hongjoong begs for his permission to cum.</p><p>“Can I cum?” he whimpers into Seonghwa’s stomach, fingers fisting into his ruined dress shirt. As soon as those words fall from Hongjoong’s lips, Seonghwa forms a tight ring with his fingers at the base of his toy’s cock and holds it there. “Please. I’ve been so good tonight,” Hongjoong babbles, rolling his hips up into Seonghwa’s hand again, desperate to chase his own pleasure finally. Seonghwa doesn’t make it easy for him though. He never does. </p><p>“You can come,” Seonghwa assures him when Hongjoong finally settles himself back down on the plush leather seat again. “You can come, but I need to know how you want to, stupid toy.” Hongjoong’s head spins at the way he speaks those mean words affectionately. He leans down over Hongjoong’s head to whisper in his ear, “So how do you want it?” </p><p>Taking in harsh, labored breaths, Hongjoong twists his body just enough so he can look up at his master. Seonghwa raises his eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer. “I want your mouth,” he finally answers. </p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t say anything in response to his request. In fact, he pulls his hand away from Hongjoong’s cock, and the toy whimpers, afraid that he may have asked for too much. However, before he can walk back his request, Seonghwa digs his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair, forcing him to sit up right as his toy moans and pants from the harsh treatment. </p><p>With his other hand, Seonghwa reaches down to grab his legs, pulling them up into his lap and then shoving Hongjoong back down once he’s basically turned him around. Hongjoong pants, completely pliant as Seonghwa moves his body around however he wants. He lifts one of his toy’s legs up, hooking it behind the headrest of the seat, and shoves the other one to the floor of the car, spreading Hongjoong out nice and open for him.  </p><p>Hongjoong’s breath hitches, and he looks down his body to watch Seonghwa. He places his hand at the base of Hongjoong’s cock again, holding firm but not quite as tightly as he had before. He stares as Seonghwa leans down, his dark hair falling into his eyes, and Hongjoong tenses up, cock throbbing in anticipation of the warm, wet heat he knows is about to come. </p><p>Seonghwa wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, tonguing at the slit before swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. “Hng. Ung!” Garbled moans fall from Hongjoong’s lips, thighs tense with the effort to keep his hips still. Seonghwa is being nice by indulging in Hongjoong’s request, but the toy knows the rules in this scenario. He has to be perfectly still. </p><p>It’s hard, though, when Seonghwa runs his tongue along the underside of the head, sucking at the tip before sinking further down on Hongjoong’s cock. He can’t help himself when he throws his head back with a moan, hips stuttering up. Seonghwa gags around his cock, the convulsions feeling regretfully good on his cock because he immediately pulls off. </p><p>Hongjoong can’t bring himself to cry in protest, however. He just lies there, trying to catch his breath, because he knows he just made a mistake. </p><p>“You were so good in there,” Seonghwa tells him. “You’re usually so good, Hongjoong.” He reaches out to brush his toy’s sweaty bangs from his forehead, and Hongjoong stares at him with the barest hint of fear in his eyes. It’s completely justified because following that gentle action, Seonghwa brings his palm up to smack against his cock and balls. Hongjoong cries at the sensation, knees jerking up in reaction, but Seonghwa is quick to hold him open. “So why,” he slaps his cock again, “can you never control yourself when we do this?” He punctuates his question with one last smack, relishing in his toy’s anguished cries. </p><p>“I’m s-sorry,” Hongjoong apologizes. </p><p>Seonghwa coos at him, palming Hongjoong’s little cock. His stomach jumps as pleasure courses through his veins. The slide of Seonghwa’s hand is aided by his spit, and Hongjoong shudders, knowing that he won’t last long. It’s only a few minutes in that he’s once again begging to cum. </p><p>“What, you don’t want to cum from my mouth anymore?” Seonghwa teases him. </p><p>“No,” Hongjoong whimpers. </p><p>“No?” Seonghwa challenges, stroking his toy’s cock slowly to prolong the torture. “Why not? That’s what you wanted for your reward, right?” </p><p>“But I can’t help myself,” Hongjoong sobs, stuffing his fist into his mouth to muffle the choked noises and moans coming from his throat. “I can’t be a good boy when you use your mouth on me, so this is good.” His breath hitches as his pleasure hits its peak. He can’t hold it in. “Please,” he begs, spreading his legs as far apart as he can, “please, can I cum now? I’ve been good. I’ll be so good for you.” </p><p>Seonghwa smiles at him, the first genuine smile he’s given to Hongjoong all night, and the smaller man finally relaxes. It may be the first smile Seonghwa offered him tonight, but it’s definitely not the first one he’s ever seen, and he knows now that he’s not in trouble. Squeezing Hongjoong’s cock tight, he runs his thumb just under the head of his toy’s cock. Seonghwa leans over Hongjoong, brushing their lips together. “You can cum,” he whispers against Hongjoong’s lips. </p><p>Hongjoong finally lets go, crying out as he cums. He coats Seonghwa’s hand and his stomach with his cum. Seonghwa works him through it, telling him how good he’s been—how good he’s being—until Hongjoong finally releases all the tension he’s been holding in his body. Seonghwa pulls his hand away then, lifting it up to Hongjoong’s lips. Wordlessly, the smaller man darts his tongue out to lap up his own mess from Seonghwa’s fingers, sucking each digit clean without complaint. </p><p>“Good boy,” Seonghwa praises, plucking his fingers from Hongjoong’s mouth. </p><p>“Can I get a bath when we get home?” Hongjoong requests. </p><p>“Of course.” Seonghwa coos, running his hands through Hongjoong’s sweat-damped hair. “Anything for you. You really are the best toy I’ve ever had.” </p><p>Hongjoong grins back at him. The thing about Seonghwa is that he’s gone through plenty of toys in the past, most of them unable to deal with Seonghwa’s mean streak despite the effort he put into the after care. Hongjoong was different though. From a lower end dealer, Hongjoong was used to rougher treatment. The after care was just a bonus that kept him happy. </p><p>“Bubble bath,” he cheers tiredly. </p><p>Seonghwa snorts. “Sure, whatever you want. You’ve earned it.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE WHY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>